An accidental brush
by Ian Alexander
Summary: After Victor kisses him, Yuri begins to wonder if he'll ever find his soulmate. Slash, soulmate AU, bad writing, disorganized thoughts, uncertain updates.
1. Day one

It all started with the wait at the elevator. I was waiting for the elevator to come down, when _he_ walked up. Seung Gil Lee. He's around the same height as me, maybe a little shorter, and three years younger than me. He's considered to have a cold heart, and mine is considered glass. I suppose that's true, I've never seen him show any emotion while skating, relying on his pure talent to get the high scores he needs. I need that emotion, I can't just skate for no reason, I need to pour my very being into my skate to win.

Glancing over at him, I notice he is very beautiful. I wonder if he has a soulmark. Victor does, as do I, but they're not the same. It could never work out in the end, someone would come forward with Victor's soulmark that would heat up to his touch, and he would be with them. They would be _perfect_ together, in a way we never could. That's why we're not together. Blinking a few times, I realize that I was spacing off and Sara is there, flirting with him, only for him to brush her off. Does that mean his soulmate is a male? Or that he doesn't have one? No, that can't be it, everyone has one, if they don't have a mark then their soulmate just hasn't been born yet. Quietly, I walk over to the next elevator, losing myself in my musings as the doors start to close, only to be snapped back out of them as Yurio let's himself in. He just stood there, talking, while I tuned him out. I know my soulmate isn't Chris, the was no heat when he grabbed my ass. Victor and Yurio both have different symbols, Victor's being behind his ear, and Yurio's on the pad of his thumb. No one back in Hasetsu that I've met has the same soulmark, and I can't tell if my soulmate is even a male or female, because I can't read read it correctly in the mirror. My soulmark is dark brown chest, with a lock on the opening. Underneath are the letters that tell me what gender my soulmate is, but, due to the fact it's on my left side of my ass, I can't even tell. Plus, it's not like I can just go asking people to grab my ass so I can tell if their my soulmate or not.

Faintly I hear the door chime and open, and I step out onto my floor and head to my room for some sleep. I can tell that it will be a long next couple of days.

* * *

 **An:** Do you guys want the rating to go up or not? I have some of the next chapter written, but it would make the rating go up. Drop a comment or whatever.


	2. Day Two

**I can't express how sorry I am for the wait, it's been finished for a month but I forgot about it. If you want you can come nag me on Tumblr, my URL is wherecanilowerthestupidity**

 **Thank you for reading! Remember, I'm a review whore!**

* * *

I can here the faint tone of the alarm clock on the night stand next to my bed. I groan into my pillow. I _really_ hate mornings with Victor. He's a great person, really, but he's been overly affectionate since he kissed me. He doesn't understand that not everyone would jump at the chance to sleep with _the_ Victor Nikiforov. He'll find his soulmate eventually and then he'll forget about anything that happens between us. I don't want to be thrown away like some toy.

Fumbling around with the blankets, I manage to get my hand out and turn of the annoying clock. Looking up, I see the blurry numbers of the clock telling me it's noon. Damn.

I push myself off the bed and stretch like a cat, my sleep pants rubbing against my morning wood, before padding over to the bathroom. I turn the shower to warm and step in, my cock twitching as I recall my dream. _There was heat,_ I think as I rub shampoo into my hair. _So much heat. And light toned skin with the faint outline of a soulmark on the lower right arm. The body was fit, with no blemishes. The feel of their cock sliding across my own , their fingers brushing across the crack of my ass._ Almost subconsciously, my fingers ran down my neck and chest, on stopping to tweak my nipples briefly. My hand glides lower, running across my hip, and then grabs my-

"Ahh" I groan out as my hand fists around my hard and leaking length.

 _"You want me to touch you right_ here _?" The low voice, husky from arousal had asked._ I had nodded, just like I was nodding now, my fingers tightening, as the ones in my dreams had. Washing my hair had been abandoned as my other hand strayed from the shower wall where I was propping myself up, to my ass, brushing across my soulmark on its way. I bit my lip to keep from groaning, _so close_. I put a little pressure on my hole as my other hand jerked across my length in a hard grip. I threw my head back with a gasp as I came all over the shower wall.

* * *

I took a step onto the elevator with Victor, carefully situating myself to the right of Seung with Victor in front of me giving my a small frown before pressing the button for the first floor. _Just three floors_ , I think to myself only for the elevator to shudder for a moment. It wasn't that bad, but Seung lost his balance and fell into me, his arm brushing my denim clad ass, causing heat to race up my spine. Wide eyed and cheeks flushed, I turned to look at him, seeing him grasp his arm looking right back at me. Our eyes meet. I feel a rush of heat in my face, signaling that I'm blushing, but neither of us look away. _Did he feel it too?_ My mouth opens and closes, yet I fail to make a sound. Vaguely, I feel an arm slide around my waist, maybe a voice too, inquiring if I'm alright. _Of course I'm alright, I'm just in shock that my soulmate is right here, and I can't bring myself to look away from him._ He licks his lips, and an image from last night's dream flashes through my mind. _A strong commanding voice whispering to me, a nip to the ear, then his hot tongue licking soothingly at the nip._ I gasp and tear my eyes away, Sala and Michele are gone, Victor is looking at me with a worried expression. He's way too close. The door slides open and someone is waiting to get on, _what a mess we must look_. I pull myself out of Victor's arm and brush past the girl at the door.

I need to think. And the best place to do that is on the ice.


	3. Day three

**Thank you to those who commented! It really helps me want to continue!**

 **If updates take a long time, come nag me on Tumblr, my URL is wherecaniloerthestupidity**

 **I'm a review whore, as always, they really help! Hope you enjoy this next update!**

* * *

Walking into a hotel room drunk at three in the morning is not fun. It took me at least four different tries to get the door unlocked, and when I finally did, Victor was waiting for me with a lecture on not pushing myself too hard and to answer the phone next time be cause he was _so_ worried about me. As if. He only doesn't want me to screw up and embarrass him in front of so many people. I really don't hear most of what he's saying, as my vision is swimming, my ears are ringing, and my muscles are protesting. Victor scoffs as I stumble my way into the bathroom, muttering about not throwing up in the shower. I wish he would just shut up sometimes.

* * *

I can tell I slept through my alarm without even checking the clock. Victor is going to be mad. My head feels like it is being pounded in with a hammer. Groaning, I slowly sit up and grope for my glasses on the bedside table, but my hand bumps into a cold glass before finding them. I open my bleary eyes and, quickly grab my glasses, sliding the familiar shape onto my face. There's a glass of water with remnants of ice cubes, two pills, and a note. Grabbing the pills and water, I take them quickly, shuddering at the slimy feeling of my mouth telling me I forgot to brush my teeth last night.

 _Get dressed and come to the rink. I hope you didn't just waste the whole day yesterday._

Short and to the point. As expected of Victor.

* * *

The air is crisp and cool. I can hear the sounds of skates meeting the ice, the sound makes me feel alive. With a newfound spring in my step I make my way to the benches just outside the rink, and put on my skates. Walking onto the ice, and then taking off my blade guards I glide towards where Victor is looking at the other skaters in the rink unhappily.

"Victor, I am sorry I'm late." I say quietly, as not to startle him.

"It's fine, I should have expected it after last night." He turns toward me, blueish green eyes staring at me coldly. He doesn't look happy. "You'll be working on Eros, you still need more emotion for that. After, that, if you manage to do a good job, I'll have you work on the quads you have planned for Yuri on Ice." After saying that, he pushes off and slowly skates to the far end of the arena.

Looking around there's only two other skaters practicing, and in such a large rink it will be no problem to avoid them. It's not like we can turn the music on for the program, so I slide my phone out of my pocket, put in my earbuds, and push play for the song.

It doesn't take long for me to get lost in the music, my body twisting and turning, at the right moments, my eyes sliding closed as I forget the world around me. On my way down from a quad salchow I open my eyes, hoping I wont have to catch myself, but its worse. Another skater wasn't paying attention and is gliding backwards towards where I'm about to land. I twist my body enough so that I'll fall, and wont hurt the other skater, but they seem to notice what's happening and turn around to face me, time seems to slow even more than it already was. It's Seung Gil. Just that brief moment of seeing his face is enough for me to loose concentration. I fall in the worse way possible. My arm seems to have a mind of its own as it reaches out and tries to catch almost my whole weight. I feel my wrist roll and pain explode somewhere in between my wrist and elbow. Never having been one for pain, I feel my consciousness slipping, and vaguely feel myself being lifted up, along with a handsome, pale, worried face.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for making Victor such an ass. Also, I know that skaters usually pay a lot of attention to what's going on, but Yuri seems like someone ho would forget everything around him, and Seung Gil ould be inside his own mind calculating his score. Bad idea for them to be on the ice together. Oops, sorry.**


End file.
